1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trunk hinge apparatus which allows a trunk lid to be easily opened.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is provided with a trunk to carry luggage. A trunk lid hinge apparatus mounts a trunk lid to the trunk and functions to open or close the trunk and enables the easy opening of the trunk.
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional trunk lid hinge apparatus includes two torsion bars which are arranged to cross each other, thus keeping a trunk lid 40 opened. Particularly, one end of a trunk lid hinge 10 is rotatably hinged to a bracket 30 coupled to the lower surface of an inner panel 20, while the other end of the trunk lid hinge 10 is secured to the lower surface of the front of the trunk lid 40, so that the trunk lid 40 and the trunk lid hinge 10 can operate together as one unit.
Further, a gas lifter 50 is installed at the trunk lid hinge 10 to open the trunk lid 40. The gas lifter 50 applies force to the trunk lid hinge 10 via gas pressure, thus allowing a user to easily open or close the trunk lid 40.
However, the conventional trunk lid hinge apparatus is problematic in that the height to which the trunk lid is initially popped-up when it is opened or closed by the operation of a latch is small, so that the opening gap of the trunk lid is narrow, and therefore a user may not recognize the opening state of the trunk lid or may feel inconvenience when opening the trunk lid.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.